Catching Fire
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Tricked by the witch Gothel, Merida must undertake a vow of silence and rescue her family who have been turned into bears while somehow keeping a hold of her heart from a charming Viking. Merida/Hiccup. Mericcup Six Swans Fairytale.
1. A Viking Prisoner

Well I've been sucked into the Mericcup fandom and have been wanting to do a Six Swans/Daughter of the Forest fairytale so here we are. For intents and purposes I will be using Hiccup's mom's name from the movies and not the books.

Title: Catching Fire  
Pairing(s): Merida/Hiccup  
Rating: T. possible lemon later on  
Summary: Tricked by the witch Gothel, Merida must take a vow of silence to save her family from remaining bears forever while fighting not to lose her heart to a charming Viking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Six Swans, Daughter of the Forest, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon

* * *

Chapter One: A Viking Prisoner

"Merida! It's late morning! Time to get out of bed!" Queen Elinor yelled, opening the door to her daughter's room. There was no answer from the lump under the covers and Elinor sighed, moving to open the curtains to welcome in the daylight. She walked over to the covers, grasping them with elegant fingers. "Come on, lass! While it is your birthday, it is never becoming of a princess to sleep in!"

However, instead of her sleeping daughter under the covers, there was a pile of pillows. Elinor blinked before it clicked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I should've known." The woman fought to keep down a grin at the thought of her daughter, despite disappearing, still listening to her. "Every year she catches the sunrise at the Firefalls. Sneaky lass."

* * *

Merida laid atop Firefalls, her eyes to the sky as she cloud watched. Angus was tied safely down below, patiently waiting for his rider. The breeze caressed her face gently, and Merida reached her arms up.

"Wonder what it'd be like to fly. Birds have all the fun." She pouted. Sitting up, gazed at the horizon in envy. Then she crawled towards the edge of the falls, glancing down, unafraid. "Better start climbing down. Angus might be antsy since I was up here a while."

Not caring if her dress was torn, Merida began trekking down the cliffside. Angus was there, watching her carefully in case she would fall, but Merida, like always, threw caution to the wind and, when mostly down, leaped into the falls to land into the lake. Angus made a noise, reprimanding his master while she swam to the shore.

"Relax Angus, ya wee baby!" Merida laughed, dripping wet as she walked over to Angus. The horse made a face at her riding him while she was soaking wet, but she laughed. "It's just water, silly!"

With that, they rode off towards the castle, the wind rushing through her untamable red curls. Merida yelled out in exhilaration, taking her bow and shooting each target with precision. These were the times she treasured most—far away from lessons and expectations where she could enjoy her freedom.

Wanting to feel the wind more, she urged Angus faster, whooping in delight when the horse obliged. Merida pushed away thoughts of gloom for returning to the castle, and her expectations, and let herself enjoy the moment.

Approaching the castle of Dunbroch, she slowed Angus to a steady trot, eyes narrowing while she examined a group of her father's soldiers leading someone in chains. She beckoned Angus to get closer, seeing her father King Fergus in the front.

"Da!" she cried, excitement coursing through her. Merida urged Angus to gallop towards the party, slowing down when she reached her father. King Fergus perked up at the sight of his first born.

"Merida! Come here ya wee lass!" Her father exclaimed, taking her from Angus's saddle, spinning her around. Merida laughed loudly, embracing the king. The father and daughter were very close, often siding with each other when faced with the strict queen. It was her father who gave her her first bow, who taught her combat, and she was more than happy to learn.

The sudden rattling of chains caught their attention and the person bound struggled violently before being hit by one of the soldiers and restrained further.

"Your Majesty." A soldier stressed, reminding him where they were. King Fergus sobered, lowering his daughter to the ground with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry about that lads. Let's get this Viking scum into the cells, ya?" the king replied. It was then Merida got a closer look at the warrior in chains. They were tall, a nimble figure, and covered in armor from head to toe, making their features unidentifiable. They were bound securely, leaving no chance for escape. Merida felt her heart palpitate in excitement.

"Da, this is a Viking?!" she asked. The masked Viking stared back at her, making Merida straighten her posture and give a challenging look in return. She wasn't afraid of Vikings. She had heard the stories of how barbaric they were and how they steal Scotswomen away to make their slave brides, but she had never seen one up close and personal.

"Yes, Merida. Don't get close though. Took us forever to bind him. Can't let some Viking spy go back to his horde and be telling him our secrets." King Fergus answered. Merida eyed the Viking warrior impressed. She wondered what kind of skills the Viking had, and if she could match those skills. She had never been in a real battle before, and her heart pounded eagerly for the challenge.

The Viking seemed to have sensed her warrior spirit, for he titled his head, sizing her up as well, then seeming to have judged her not a threat, turned his head. Merida's fingers twitched for her bow, wondering how swift this arrogant Viking was, but reframed. It wasn't honorable to attack someone bound, even if they were a Viking. She wondered what the Viking looked like under his helmet, and her hands itched to remove it, wanting to see the snarling monsters she's read about from her stories.

"I'll see you for your birthday dinner, lass. We have to put this prisoner in his cell." Fergus interrupted her thoughts, breaking the moment.

"Am I allowed to ask will there be apple cake?" Merida teased in jest. Fergus let out a booming laugh.

"Best to stay out of the kitchens for an early sample. Your mother will have your head if you spoil your dinner." He told her, ruffling her hair. Merida and Angus moved aside as the party travelled through the courtyard where the dungeons were. Her eyes followed them until they disappeared from sight. She stepped forward, intending to take Angus to the stables, when she stepped on something making a crumple sound. She glanced down, finding a piece of paper. Getting a closer look, she realized it was a drawing. The prisoner must've dropped it while struggling

A handsome face of a young man stared back at her. He had messy hair, with little braids in it. Despite the lack of color, his eyes were expressive, like he was looking at something fondly. His smile was tender, and Merida felt herself blush at the thought of being looked at like that.

"Bah! What am I doing? It's just a drawing!" she held it in her hands delicately, afraid the paper would burst into flames if she wasn't careful. She gazed to where Fergus and the prisoner disappeared to and wondered if the drawing belonged to them.

* * *

Queen Elinor stared down at her daughter sternly when her daughter stood before her, dirty and untidy hair everywhere. Merida gave her a sheepish look, taking a seat at the dinner table. Elinor's eyes narrowed.

"Merida, no weapons at the table." Her mother reminded her. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ma, it's just my bow!" Merida dismissed her. She reached for a roll, but her mother slapped her hand gently.

"Not until your father gets here, Merida." Queen Elinor scolded. She switched her firm gaze to her triplet sons who were also reaching for dinner. Hamish, Harris, and Hubert giggled guiltily and took their hands away. Elinor smirked and shook her head. Merida quickly swiped some rolls while her mother wasn't looking and signaled for her brothers to take them under the table. Her brothers grinned unashamed at taking food as long as their sister was helping.

"Where are my little hellspawns?!" King Fergus entered, calling out to his children. Merida, Harris, Hamish, and Hubert cheered and flung themselves at their father. Fergus laughed as the triplets climbed all over him and Merida led him to the table.

"Hurry! She won't let us eat until you're here!" Hubert exclaimed. Fergus laughed.

"Good! She knows her king is still law!" Fergus jested. Elinor smirked.

"I also know my king will pout if we eat without him." Elinor teased. Fergus grinned embarrassed that his wife caught him as usual. He carried the triplets to their seats and Merida took her seat beside her father, eager to eat.

"So lass!" Fergus turned his attention to his oldest. "Twenty years and still my spitfire. May this year be filled with excitement for you! Why I remember when I was twenty and I met your Ma! She was a fine—"

"Ahem." Elinor cleared her throat, interrupting her husband and reminding him that all their children are present. Fergus chuckled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just having a little fun, _mo leannan_." Fergus grinned shyly. Elinor gave him a teasing smile.

"Aye, and if I let you keep going you're going to scar our children for life." Said children giggled.

"Da, did you fall for Ma right away?" Hamish asked.

"Oh aye, not only was she beautiful but she had the spirit of a bear!" Fergus replied, reminiscing as he gulped down some wine. "When she was angry, she was scarier than Mord'u! Imagine if he didn't take my leg, she would have!" Fergus laughter boomed. Elinor gave him an admonishing look. He cowered. "It was a compliment, _mo leannan_."

Merida mimicked a gagging motion to her brothers who laughed at her display. Elinor gave her a stern look.

"Merida, that is not ladylike behavior. One day you'll be married too." Elinor reminded her. Merida scoffed.

"I can rule perfectly fine on my own! I don't need a husband to be a great queen!" Merida crossed her arms.

"How about hoping that day doesn't come soon, ay lass? I still want to have some good years, ya know." Fergus said. Elinor paid him no mind.

"A Kingdom needs heirs, Merida. A partnership between a king and queen is what our kingdom has always done, and it is tradition that you follow the same." Elinor lectured the redhead girl. Merida blew her hair out of her face in frustration.

"Tradition. Tradition. Tradition! Sometimes change is a good thing!" Merida argued.

"And change brings uncertainty." Elinor was quick to counter her. "This is the way it has always been, and it is the best way to ensure our kingdom's survival."

"We're fine! Da caught a Viking today! There's nothing that can hurt us." Merida said. Elinor snapped her head to her husband.

"A Viking? This far in mainland?" Elinor interrogated with worry. Fergus gave her a somber look.

"Aye. Found 'em skulking around in the woods. Put up a good fight, but we got him. He went through questioning but won't talk. I don't think he understands our language. Either that or he's stubborn."

"Did you torture him?" Elinor asked, uncomfortable with the idea of torture, but knew it was necessary for their safety. Vikings were notorious for their raids and if this one brought more, they would need to be ready.

"Not yet. Tried to give him a chance to talk. We'll be starting tomorrow at first light." Fergus took a gulp of wine.

"I want to see the Viking." Merida spoke. She remembered his stare through the helmet. Two black pits staring back at her. She wondered if Vikings had eyes like theirs or did the helmets hide their black pits. She thought back to the drawing the Viking dropped, pondering on who the person in the picture was.

"You will do no such thing, Merida!" Elinor said sharply. Merida winced, and Elinor softened her tone. "Torture isn't a game. I would rather not have you or the boys see that."

"If I'm going to be queen one day, I should learn these things, Ma." Merida tried to reason. Princess lessons were always so boring. Maybe for once she could learn something interesting. Regardless, her stomach churned at the thought of torture, and she squashed it hard—not wanting to being accused of being weak. She was a strong Scotswoman. She would hold her head high and show no fear.

It seemed though, she could not hide that weakness from her mother, as the queen gazed straight into her bright eyes.

"It is best you don't see it, Merida. I don't want you to go through seeing that." Her mother said gently. Merida looked down at her lap, not wanting to admit to her weakness.

"What's with all the gloom here? It's the lass's birthday! No one should be frowning!" Fergus intervened to diffuse the situation. He was aware Merida and Elinor often at times disagreed and he didn't want his daughter to feel like she was less because she held compassion.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" the triplets chanted. Elinor and Merida smiled at the boys, forgetting their argument.

The family chatted easily after that, each enjoying a slice of apple cake, but Merida couldn't forget the Viking in his cell or the drawing he was carrying. It seized her so roughly that she felt compelled to do something about it. When everyone was sent to bed, she laid awake, staring at the ceiling in concentration. She held the drawing to her chest like a treasure, memorizing the lines of charcoal tracing the man's face.

"I wonder who drew it…" she whispered, as if afraid a normal tone would wake her family and her secret would be discovered. It was like she was privy to this Viking's thoughts unlike her family—she had something they didn't know about—and it made her rebellious spirit ignite with vengeance. Curiosity burned through her as well as anxiety knowing what was to come in the morning. She stared at the drawing again. Whoever he was, he was important to the Viking, and that caused resolve to flow through her.

A blue light drew her attention away, and Merida was shocked to find it was a wisp. She watched it float in the air serenely. It beckoned her to her door, and Merida had a feeling she knew where it would take her.

"I'm going to be queen one day…" Merida said, sitting up, the cogs in her brain turning. "If I can do something. If I can get this Viking to talk when Da can't…"

Determined, Merida threw on a cloak over her dress, clutching the drawing in her fingers tightly. She armed herself with a sword just in case and crept down towards the dungeons, following the wisp. Luckily everyone was asleep in the castle, so no one discovered her. She found the door that led to the dungeons, heart pounding wildly in her chest from anticipation. The guards were sound asleep giving Merida a chance to steal the keys to the entrance. Merida's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the torches as she carefully made her way down the stone steps with the wisp leading her deeper and deeper into the dungeons. Reaching the bottom floor, her steps echoed upon the stone. The wisp guided her along the cells and she couldn't cease the pounding of her heart in her ears no matter how much she wanted to.

It felt like an eternity before she was standing in front of the cell that encased a shadowy figure in chains. The wisp was now gone, and Merida was left with questions on its motives. Despite her nervousness, Merida straightened her shoulders, showing no fear, as the helmet of the Viking looked at her through the torch light.

"Why are you here, Viking?" she spoke with authority. The Viking didn't move a muscle, but only gazed at her with its black holes. She gritted her teeth, grasping the bars. "They're going to torture you tomorrow! Save yourself and tell me everything you know!" she demanded.

Again, the Viking only stared at her. Merida had the urge to stamp her foot in frustration, but she wouldn't allow herself to show childishness in front of the enemy. She snatched the drawing from her pocket and presented it roughly.

"Don't you want to get home to this person?! What about him?!" she shouted. However, instead of the blank stare she expected, she was startled when the armored figure suddenly crept forward, and a hand reached up to remove the horned mask.

Eyes as clear as the sky stared back at her.

Merida gasped when she saw not a monster like she expected, like she was always told, but a human woman. The woman stared back at her beseechingly, and Merida had to swallow the lurch of her stomach that this Viking—this _human_ —would be tortured tomorrow.

She was frozen in place as the woman crept closer towards the drawing. The Viking woman reached out, whispering.

" _mo mhac._ " The woman told her. Merida let her grasp her hand through the bars, both of them holding the drawing like something precious. Merida knew those words. Elinor spoke them many times when talking about her brothers.

' _My son'…_

"You… can you understand me?" Merida whispered. She numbly let go of the drawing as the woman held it close. She was a mother. She had a son.

It seemed so surreal that Vikings would also have children. That they could be parents. Wasn't this woman supposed to be a deformed monster like in her stories? Did her father know this? Did her kingdom know Vikings looked like them?

"Only few. Not fluent." The woman spoke softly, and it carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Father is King." She spoke to Merida.

"I… yes… my da." Merida crept closer to the bars, wanting them to be gone so she didn't have a barrier between her and this woman. "Merida." She pointed to herself.

"Valka." The woman spoke, gesturing to herself. She pointed to the drawing. "Hiccup."

He had a name. Merida swallowed bile. Guilt seized her. Thoughts of her father or mother in this woman's place made her stomach turn. She wondered if this Hiccup knew where his mother was. Did he know she would most likely be executed after they get information from her? Vikings and Scots were enemies—always have been.

But seeing Valka, this Viking with a name and a son, with eyes as clear as the sky and a human face like her mother and father—like her—made her sick. Torturing monsters that spirited away Scotswomen and killed Scotsmen was easier than torturing someone who was like you and had their own loved ones…

If she left this woman to her fate, her son would never see her again. No matter what she did, she kept picturing her mother or father in Valka's position. When she stared into Valka's eyes, all she could see were her parents staring back at her.

She was startled from her thoughts when Valka grasped her hands through the bars. Merida didn't realize that she was shaking.

"It's all right." Valka soothed. It was like she knew what Merida was thinking. "Father is King."

Merida gripped Valka's hands tightly as her chin trembled.

"What about Hiccup?" she choked. Valka's eyes turned sad, understanding her words.

"I don't deserve my son." Valka told her, eyes filled with sorrow. "I failed him too many times. Better this way."

Merida sank to her knees, leaning against the bars, still holding Valka's hands. Is this what she would be succeeding? This woman's blood would be on her hands and on her crown. This crown will be covered in blood. It is one thing to fight opponents who were despicable and carry out evil acts, but for some reason she couldn't match that up in her head with Valka, who had a son named Hiccup.

An idea seized her, and she knew there was no going back if she carried it through. She stared into Valka's eyes, the indecision clear in Merida's eyes. Valka furrowed her brow, wondering what Merida was thinking. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't Merida hurrying to her cell door and unlocking it. Valka sat there with her mouth agape. Merida wasted no time and used her sword to cut the shackles holding Valka down.

"Let's go." Merida beckoned. Valka stood shakily, hurriedly grasping her arm.

"Treason." Valka told her. Merida knew very well it was treason, but perhaps she can convince her parents her reasoning. Perhaps she could tell them what she saw in Valka. Fear tried to hold her heart hostage, but Merida straightened her shoulders, looking determined.

She was a Scotswomen. She was honorable. She would show no fear.

"Come." Merida answered, pulling her along. They snuck through the dungeons and up the staircase, through the hallways and towards the stables. Angus neighed quietly when he caught sight of Merida and an unfamiliar woman. Merida readied Angus quickly, gesturing for Valka to take one of the horses. Valka looked unused to riding horses, but she caught on quick and they were off into the woods. Merida didn't know how long they traveled, but she knew it was long as her surroundings were less and less familiar the longer they went. Eventually, they came across a stone formation, and Merida examined it in wonder, knowing they stumbled on something sacred. Valka seemed to have sense her reverence and bowed her head in respect towards Merida's gods.

Valka unlatched something around her neck and fastened it around Merida's neck.

"You are my kin now. My Tribe will know my claim if they ever see you." Valka told her. Merida fingered the dragon pendent around her neck delicately. Merida unhooked her sword from her belt.

"You carry the sword of a Dunbroch. Hopefully this will keep you safe." Merida presented her with the blade, the very blade that her father had given her. It was precious to her, just like her bow, and she knew Valka would take good care of it. Valka held it like a precious item. She caressed Merida's face in a motherly fashion, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Merida." Valka spoke. Soon she was off, disappearing into the darkness, with Merida staring after her until she was gone. She examined the dragon pendant with wonder. Whoever made this was an excellent craftsman. With the knowledge that this must've been precious to Valka, Merida promised to keep it close always.

* * *

There you go! First chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Mo leannan = My Beloved

Mo mhac = my son


	2. Something Wicked Comes

Here is Chapter Two! Thank you everyone who is reading, liking, and reviewing so far!

Disclaimer: I down own six swans, daughter of the forest, how to train your dragon, and brave

* * *

Chapter Two: Something Wicked Comes

Merida led Angus slowly back towards the castle as the sun rose in the horizon. She yawned, the night catching up with her, and she hoped she could maybe catch a few hours of sleep before princess lessons. She patted her horse affectionately, praising him for his hard work in helping her assist Valka. She promised to give him tons of apples when they reached the castle.

However, she never got the chance.

Merida froze, slowing Angus to a stop as she approached the crowd outside the castle. There stood her father and mother along with soldiers. They stared at her grimly, and Merida knew they knew what she had done.

"Merida." Her mother began shakily, her lips trembling. "What have you _done_?" her mother stressed.

"Did she force ya, lass? Please tell me she forced ya." Fergus begged. Merida felt her insides freeze. She's never seen her father look at her with such agony. He was praying beyond belief that his daughter hasn't committed treason.

Merida slid off Angus, speech erupting from her.

"Ma, Da—she was a human! She—she looked just like any of us! She has a son—"

"I don't bloody care if she has a son!" King Fergus bellowed, silencing her, and Merida was shocked for he never took such an angry tone with her before. "Every Viking is scum of the earth! They steal, rape, and murder us, and you're telling me you let this one go because she has a son?!"

"Merida, did the Viking force you to let her go?" Elinor stepped closer, gripping her daughter's arms desperately. Merida winced at the force she was being held. However, the sun shined against Merida's necklace, and Elinor's eyes caught the glint, seeing the insignia. She gasped, releasing Merida as if she were fire herself. "No… Merida…"

The soldiers looked nervous, unaware of what to do, waiting their king and queen's orders. Her parents looked devastated, broken that she would release someone who was a threat to their home. The reality that their daughter helped a Viking escape of her own free will and even is carrying a Viking trinket slapping them in the face.

"Da… I couldn't let her be tortured. Ma, you understand, right?" Merida beseeched her mother. Elinor couldn't look at her.

"No Merida, I don't." Elinor told her. "By letting that Viking go, you just put us all in danger. You let that Viking escape with all the information she had, and we have no idea where she is now."

"She won't hurt us! She just wanted to go home—"

"Is that what she spun to you, lass? Why do ye think she was here in the first place in Scots' territory?" her mother countered her, and Merida had no answer to that. Sorrow coursed through her, but she couldn't bring herself to regret what she did. She jutted her chin and straightened her shoulders, defiance shining in her ocean eyes.

"I don't regret what I did." Merida stated, daring them to execute her then and there. Fergus and Elinor looked at her in disappointment.

"Very well, lass." Fergus said. He couldn't look at his daughter as he said his next words. "Confine the princess to her room. Station guards at her door. She is not to be released until I say so." He commanded.

"But Da!" Merida exclaimed, as the soldiers restrained her. She stomped on a soldier's foot, causing him to yelp and she reached for her parents who were walking away. "Ma! No!"

"Please Princess! Be lucky you are not thrown in the dungeons for this." A soldier beseeched her as he led her away while she continued to cry out for her parents to understand.

* * *

Merida hissed angrily as she took out her carving knife and started hacking at her bedpost violently. They really were going to keep her confined, weren't they? She refused to think that Valka would come back with a horde of Vikings to slaughter them all.

" _You are my kin now. My Tribe will know my claim if they ever see you."_ Valka's words rang in her mind. She ceased hacking away at her bedpost and fingered the trinket.

 _We're kin now…_ Merida thought. It seems when she has gained new kin, she was forsaking her other kin. She thought back to her mother and father looking at her like she had betrayed them, and her heart clenched when she realized in their minds, she had. _They just don't understand. They didn't talk to her like I had! She didn't tell them about her son or share feelings about how she didn't deserve him! The wisp led me there for a reason!_ She stubbornly thought,

But what if she was wrong? What if the wisp led her there for a different reason than freeing her? What if she was supposed to kill Valka? This train of thought angered Merida and she started hacking at the bedpost again. There was no way she could've killed Valka—not after seeing the human face behind the mask.

 _Damn wisps and their riddles!_ She gritted her teeth, hacking a slightly large chunk of wood. At this rate she would take down a bedpost by sundown. _Why can't they ever be clear on what yer fate is exactly?!_

She let out a frustrated scream as she strangled the mangled bedpost like it was an enemy. She was frustrated at the wisps, her parents, and herself for not being able to get through to them.

Merida wondered through her maiming the bedpost briefly if this Hiccup had to deal with stubborn parents too.

* * *

After hours of waiting in her room with no food, she laid in her bed carving into the bedposts occasionally. She was too restless to sleep, despite being up for more than twenty-four hours. She just couldn't bring herself to sleep, too busy preparing her argument to appeal to her parents that her decision was right, and they had nothing to fear from releasing Valka.

It was during one of these lazy carvings that her mother entered, looking exhausted as she felt. However, she didn't dare let her mother see her weakness and stood tall like the queen she would one day be. Her mother didn't bother looking proper for once and surveyed her daughter.

"We've sent out scouts to find the Viking." Her mother began. "Please, Merida. Admit to your mistake—soon news will get out you've helped the Viking escape and the clans will be calling for a gathering." Elinor explained. Merida felt her stomach churn. The other clans were going to be involved, and she knew even as a princess, they will call for a punishment.

"I won't, Ma. It was my fate to set her free." Merida replied with conviction. Elinor looked pained.

"Are you prepared for the price that your fate will cost, lass?" Elinor asked seriously. Merida jutted her chin, refusing to let her fear show. She was a princess of DunBroch—she would not show weakness.

"Then I will pay it with honor knowing I did the right thing." Merida answered. Her mother looked defeated.

"Very well." Elinor said. "Then you leave your father and me no choice."

"What do you mean?" Merida asked, heart starting to pound. Were her parents really going to execute her?

"You have been professing your independence to rule, but it is clear you do not have the sound mind or skill to rule on your own." Elinor explained sternly. "Come in the morning, we will be writing the clans and ask them to offer their sons for ye as a husband and king to rule by your side."

"An arranged marriage?!" Merida shouted outraged. She began pacing around, her patience wearing thin. "No, Ma! I refuse to be married off, so some ninny can rule in my stead!"

"You have proven already you are not fit to rule—you do not act in the best interests of DunBroch. A husband and lord will ensure you know your boundaries." Elinor countered.

"I'll be a prisoner then!"

"No, Merida, you'll be married. Be happy your father and I thought of this to help you avoid actual imprisonment for your crimes against the crown!" Elinor fought with her growing frustrated, sorrow tugging at her heart. Why couldn't Merida see this was for her own good? Fergus and her thought of everything before coming to the conclusion Merida needed a husband to put her in line. It wasn't easy for them to decide that, but they would rather see their daughter married off than be executed or imprisoned for life.

Merida felt herself hyperventilating. Her parents were going to marry her off and she was expected to be okay with it?! She felt shackles taking a hold of her, restricting her lungs. She was doomed to an unhappy marriage where all she would do is pop out heirs while her husband would rule. She wasn't a fool. Her parents were lucky to have found love, but she remembered the three heirs last time they had met at a gathering. None of them were fit to be king and would not be her companion as queen. It would be a terrible fit. She was too wild for arrogant Macintosh, too headstrong for quiet MacGuffin, and too vivacious for spacy Dingwall. A marriage with any of them would be unhappy and unequal. She would be expected to be a docile wife, not a powerful queen like her mother was, like Fergus encouraged. She could feel her freedom crumbling before her, stealing her life away.

Elinor was unaware of the thoughts of her daughter and walked towards the family tapestry hanging in her room. She fingered the tapestry.

"I know we've indulged you for so long, but Merida, this is what you have been preparing for yer whole life." Elinor began gently. "Your twenty now—it's time you settled down and began working on being a proper wife who will stand by her king's side. You'll be expected to be more feminine but the joy your family will bring you will outweigh all the restrictions. One day, you'll make a tapestry of your children and husband to hang on your first born's wall as well to show them family is important, and tradition is what keeps our kingdom at peace."

Something snapped within Merida then. She was seeing red and her whole body felt like it was fire itself. She stalked towards the tapestry that her mother had worked on her whole life and felt a white hot fury course through her. She felt a desire to hurt her mother the way her mother was hurting her by condemning her to a life she didn't want.

Elinor's heart struck when Merida's hands reached and tore her tapestry like it was nothing to her. She gave a heartbroken cry as Merida threw the cloth away. Her daughter's face was red as her hair and she was breathing deeply, fist clenched at her sides.

"I am no longer your kin! I am kin of Valka only!" Merida declared with a raging inferno in her eyes and heart. Elinor seemed to have come to her senses and a vivid anger filled her, running through her veins. She snatched the necklace around her daughter's neck violently and threw it into the fireplace where the fire roared. Merida gave an anguished cry.

"If you claim to be Viking kin, then you will be treated like Viking kin." Elinor snarled. However, her eyes widened when Merida raced towards the fire and stuck her hand in to retrieve the necklace. "Merida, no! You'll hurt yourself!" Alarm rose in her for her daughter's safety and she raced towards the girl as her child stuck her hand determinedly in the fire.

Merida ignored the agony of the flames licking her skin and clutched Valka's dragon necklace like a precious treasure. The burning metal imprinted in her skin like a mark of anger and shame, and she winced, crying out. Her mother raced towards her to aid her, but Merida pushed her away, grabbing her bow and arrows, fleeing her room.

"Merida!" Elinor shouted, urging her to come back. "Merida!"

Her shouts of Merida's name echoed through the halls, but Merida pretended not to hear them. She gave a wounded cry as she retrieved Angus and fled the castle with only Valka's necklace and her bow.

Angus sensed his master's anguish and raced towards the woods as fast as he could. The necklace was clutched tight in Merida's grip, and she knew she was branded with the mark of a Viking necklace, but couldn't bring herself to care. Tears ran down her face from everything that transpired in the last twenty-four hours. The wisp had betrayed her and now she must pay the price with her freedom. Angus ran in a random direction, and mist soon blocked his vision. He gave a shout, seeing shadows that he couldn't identify and skidded to a stop, flinging Merida from her house.

"Angus! What's wrong?!" Merida cried, nursing herself as she felt the tears run down her face. Angus trotted worriedly, searching around for the shadows, wary if something was lurking. Meanwhile, Merida saw they were in the spot where Valka and her parted ways, and she rose from the ground, surveying the structure. It was definitely old, and Merida was cautious at the lack of sound in her surroundings. She was in the middle of the stone circle, and she gave a start realizing she couldn't hear Angus anymore.

"Angus?" she called, wiping her tears. She placed the now cool metal of Valka's necklace around her neck as she looked around in alarm. Merida squinted through the mist, trying in vain to find her horse. She heard his cry in the distance, and began to advance towards it when a shadow fell over her. The princess turned, and she gave a scream when she saw a giant, hulking bear behind her with a scar.

 _Mor'du!_ Merida realized with terror. She immediately ran away from the threat as the huge bear monster gave chase. His roar was deafening to her ears and she scrambled past trees and branches to flee the creature. However, her heart lurched when she realized she was in the clearing of stones yet again. Pumping her legs to go faster, she ran into the forest only to emerge at the stones once more and her heart dropped at realizing the bear must've trapped her.

She inhaled deeply, knowing she would have to fight the bear—the very bear that even her father couldn't kill—and readied her bow. Its hulking mass emerged from the mist and charged at her full force. Arrows flew through the air but none of them deterred the beast's speed. Merida backed up and stumbled, crying out as she fell to the ground. She shut her eyes, covering herself, not being able to stomach watching herself getting eaten alive by this beast.

Nevertheless, an arrow shot through the air and pierced the beast in the back of its head. Mor'du gave an agonized cry before falling forward. Merida leapt out of the way just in time before the monster crushed her. Heart pounding and body trembling, her bright ocean eyes looked up to see someone in a cloak holding a bow. The figure stepped forward, reaching a hand to remove their hood and Merida was shocked to see a beautiful woman with raven hair staring back at her. The woman gave her a look of worry.

"Are you all right, Sweetling?" the woman spoke with an accent that wasn't Scottish. Merida quickly sprung forward and engulfed the woman in her embrace, happy to be alive. The woman lowered her bow and embraced her back, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Oh, you poor thing! You must have been frightened!" the woman cooed soothingly. She let Merida hold her as the poor girl cried in relief.

"I-I-I thought I was going to die!" Merida gasped out through. The black-haired woman nodded in understanding and separated them a bit so she could look into Merida's face and pushed her messy curls out of the princess's eyes.

"It's all right now, Sweetling." The woman soothed her. Merida could see now under her cloak she was wearing a lavish red dress worthy of nobility. "You're safe now. I killed the bear."

"I can't believe you killed Mor'du!" Merida exclaimed. She chanced a look at the monster to see if he was actually dead, and the beast was still as before. She eyed the arrow jutting out of its skull with appraisal and caution, as if afraid the arrow would disappear and Mor'du would come back.

"You're lucky I was looking around for some herbs for my famous Hazelnut soup." The woman chuckled, unperturbed by the dead bear. She circled an arm around Merida. "Come to my cottage, Sweetling. We'll have you warmed up and relaxed after that ordeal."

"Thank you…" Merida said, not knowing what to address the woman as.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! You may call me Gothel!" the raven-haired woman, Gothel, told Merida.

"Thank you, Gothel. I am Merida." Merida replied. The woman smiled, as if she knew something Merida didn't.

"Oh, I know who you are, Sweetling! Anyone can recognize your hair a mile away." Gothel said, caressing Merida's red locks. Merida blushed, realizing that indeed, the DunBroch red hair is a recognizable trait among the highlands.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" Merida begged Gothel. "I… ran away from home. I don't want anyone finding me right now." She confessed. Gothel made a tut sound.

"Come, Sweetling. We can talk over tea and a nice warm fire. You're lucky it's not winter yet or else without a cloak you would surely freeze." With that, Gothel led her away from the stones, neither of them seeing Mor'du's corpse dissolve into smoke and the arrow with it.

* * *

Gothel's cottage was a very homey place, Merida concluded, as the scent of Hazelnut soup and tea drifted through her nose. She huddled close to the blanket Gothel wrapped her in and took a sip of herbal tea the kind woman had given her. Gothel busied herself around the kitchen, like she was unaffected by company as she did her daily routine.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to have company." Gothel said, stirring the soup and testing its taste before adding more spices to it. "It's always so lonely around here. I almost forget what company felt like."

"You don't normally have company?" Merida asked, wondering why. Gothel was a very nice woman and she was sure the woman would have many coming to her door. Gothel gave her a sad smile.

"Well, my profession seems to ward people away sadly." The woman confessed. Merida tilted her head.

"Ya mean your bow? I'm a skilled archer and no one avoids me—not unless they did something worthy of me shooting 'em." Merida gave a small smirk at that and Gothel laughed.

"Oh no, Sweetling! I'm afraid that's just a past time. One has to be good at hunting while living in the woods after all." Gothel judged the soup to be done and poured Merida a bowl before herself. She set the two bowls down at the table and gestured for Merida to sit. Merida took a seat, beginning to perk up after her near-death experience along withg some warm tea and the prospect of a hot meal. "There now, eat up, Sweetling."

Merida wasted no time in gorging herself with the soup while Gothel ate like a proper lady. Gothel studied the girl as Merida took the bowl with both hands, drinking from the bowl rather than using the spoon, despite it burning her throat and tongue. When she was finished, she placed the bowl down and wiped her mouth with her wrist. Gothel grimaced at the girl's lack of table manners but didn't say anything.

"If archery isn't your profession, what is?" Merida asked, eager to learn more about this female archer who lived by herself in the woods. It seemed like a dream come true for Merida to live that kind of life. She imagined being able to ride Angus every day and hunting for food, living in a small cottage instead of a large castle, and found she didn't mind the change. In fact, she welcomed it. No one would bother her, and she was free from princess expectations and the weight of ruling a nation hanging over her head every day.

"Do you believe in magic, Sweetling?" Gothel asked her a question instead of answering her. Merida nodded, trying to not frown at the memory of the wisp leading her down to Valka's cell.

"Aye. My father doesn't believe, but my Ma taught me to respect magic." At her answer, Gothel smiled.

"Your mother is very wise—not many Scots respect the sacredness of magic these days." Gothel said.

"Bah! Only because it's the men who think magic is a bunch of 'woman's folly'." Merida mocked what her father always told her when her mother Elinor would tell her stories of the fae folk and the other magical creatures of Scotland.

"True. Men are quite stupid, aren't they?" Gothel smirked, sipping her tea. Merida grinned.

"Aye. If not for men, I would be able to rule DunBroch by myself." Merida declared. Gothel raised an eyebrow.

"A queen ruling by herself? Never heard of that before in these times." Gothel admitted. Merida wasn't discouraged.

"Oh aye, but to be honest, I'd rather be doing what you do. Then no one would bother me, and I'd be free to do whatever I wanted." Merida told Gothel.

"I might be able to help you with that, Sweetling." Gothel confessed to the girl. Merida leaned forward curiously, doubtful that Gothel could persuade her mother to let her abdicate.

"How? Ya haven't met my Ma! She's worse than a bear!" Merida said and Gothel smiled at the comparison.

"Why, Sweetling, I'm a witch, of course." Gothel rose from the table to collect the dishes and take them to the sink. Merida's eyes widened, leaning forward and clutching the table tightly in eagerness.

"You're a witch? Really?" Merida asked, excitement coursing through her.

"Of course, Sweetling. I've studied magic for many years. I could easily help you." Gothel smiled coyly.

"Then change my fate!" Merida demanded before realizing she was being rude and reworded herself. "I mean, could you change it?"

"Oh, it's quite easy really." Gothel began, walking over to the cauldron by the fire. "All you would have to do is make your family drink a potion and voila! Freedom obtained!" Gothel promised. Merida was practically bouncing in her chair.

"How much?" Merida asked her, barely containing her enthusiasm at the prospect of having a solution to all her problems. She had freedom within her grasps!

"Don't worry, Sweetling. I won't charge you in money." Gothel soothed the girl as she began the mixture for the potion she was going to give Merida. "This is a special potion and requires sacrifice of a different kind."

"What do you mean?" Merida furrowed her brow. Gothel gave her a teasing smile.

"Oh nothing. You don't want to be princess anymore, correct? You want freedom?" Gothel asked.

"Yes! More than anything! You can have my princess title!" Merida proclaimed, glad to be rid of it.

"Excellent!" Gothel added some more mixture to the potion and it glowed. She poured some into a bottle and handed it to Merida. "Add this to their drinks and as soon as your family drinks this potion, you will no longer be a princess. Do you understand, Sweetling?"

Without hesitation, Merida grasped the potion bottle from Gothel and held it close to her. She looked at the glowing liquid in fascination and awe as she couldn't believe obtaining her freedom had been so easy.

"Aye. Thank you so much, Gothel. I will cherish this." Merida sincerely thanked her. Gothel smiled and led her to the door.

"Good. Now run along, Princess. Your family awaits." Gothel shooed her along and Merida was shocked to see Angus.

"Angus!" Merida shouted and raced towards her horse to embrace him. The horse nuzzled her in return and Merida climbed upon her stallion, the potion securely in her pocket. "Thank ye, Gothel." Merida bid the witch goodbye and raced towards the castle, not seeing Gothel's smirk as she watched the young princess go.

* * *

The journey back to the castle took until nightfall, and Merida knew by her stomach that it was dinnertime. She carefully placed Angus back in his pen while trudging through a secret passageway towards the kitchens. Maudie, their head maid, was busy with food preparations and did not see the young girl uncork the potion bottle, emptying its contents in each of her parents' and brothers' goblets. Snatching the tray of drinks, Merida crept towards the private dining hall where her family took their meals and took a deep breath, hearing the worried chatter of her family on the other side. Straightening her posture, she opened the doors to the dining hall and faced her family.

Naturally everyone was chaotic.

"Merida!" her mother cried, instantly rising from her seat. She could see the worry lines on her mother's face and the wrinkles in her father's brow. Guilt filled her then for she knew she had caused their distress, but it wasn't enough to deter her from her plan.

 _I have to do this. No matter what it takes!_ Merida vowed to herself, placing on a placating smile.

"Where have ya been lass?!" her mother didn't stop fretting, examining her hand that was burned. Sure enough, she was still branded by the Viking trinket, and her mother led her to the table to see if she could try and treat it. Nonetheless, Merida didn't take a seat.

"I've been thinking…" Merida started, surprising her family at the thoughtful tone in her voice. Seeing she had her family's attention, she began her deceit. "I've thought about what ye said and I realized you were right. If I am going to be queen, I need to make sacrifices. It's time I married." Merida wanted to gag at the words coming out of her mouth, but she didn't let it show. Her parents brightened at her words and her brothers made gagging noises at the thought of their sister marrying and making kissy faces at someone. Merida's heart pounded as she distributed the goblets to each of her family members, the blood pumping in her ears relentlessly.

"Oh, thank the Gods, lass! We were worried something worse would happen to ya if you didn't agree." Fergus sighed in relief.

"I can't imagine you being married. It's weird." Hamish commented. Harris and Hubert made kissy faces.

"She'll finally start acting like a lady probably." Hubert said. Harris made a face.

"Nah, she'll probably act worse." Harris retorted.

"But that's our sister." The three said joyfully. Merida grinned at her brothers while Elinor gazed at them with disapproval.

"This is a very big step Merida." Her mother told her. Nonetheless, she smiled sincerely at her child. "I'm so proud of you, _mo nighean priseil_."

Merida swallowed her shame, refusing to let this deter her from her plan and declared next. "Guess we should drink a toast then?"

"Aye! Our daughter is finally showing she's ready to be queen!" Fergus claimed, gulping down his goblet. Elinor delicately drank hers while the triplets copied their father. After drinking, they each made a face of disgust. "Bleh! Whatever Maudie put in this tastes like sh—"

"Fergus, language!" Elinor quickly cut him off, seeing the triplets mouthing the cuss word to themselves in glee. However, before Fergus could reply, he began coughing violently, banging against his chest hard. Elinor, Hamish, Harris, Hubert, and Merida had alarmed expressions at the display. Elinor was quick to assist her husband. "Fergus? Are ye all right—" soon Elinor began violently coughing and tumbling over, causing the children to scream. Merida raced towards her parents in panic, trying to help them, and her heart plummeted when she heard her brothers begin to choke as well.

"Ma! Da! Hamish! Harris! Hubert!" she shouted, staring helplessly at her family as they were passing out. "Help!" she called to the guards. "Someone help!"

"Poor little Sweetling." A familiar voice cooed.

"Wha?" Merida whipped herself around to find Gothel standing in the dining room like she was always there, and she looked unperturbed by the unconscious bodies around them. "Gothel! What have you done to them?!" Merida demanded, grabbing her father's sword. Gothel merely tut-ed and walked over the bodies like they were simply dirt piles. Her disregard for her family's passed out forms distressed Merida, and she held the sword tighter. Gothel stopped walking when she was closer to the sword.

"Oh Sweetling," she cooed, and Merida heard the malice that wasn't heard before. "I didn't do anything to them. _You_ gave them my potion. _You_ tricked them. I just gave you the means." She reached to stroke Merida's cheek, but the princess wouldn't let her, holding out the sword threateningly.

"I didn't know it was poisoned! You said I just wouldn't be a princess anymore!"

"I did, but you were the one who didn't think of what that price entailed, now did you?" Gothel grinned cruelly. She surveyed the dining hall with an appraising eye. "I could get use to this. Though it does need a bit of redecorating. You Scots have peculiar tastes." She mocked, fingering one of the tapestries in distaste.

A sound startled Merida from her stance and she turned to find instead of her family's bodies, there were five black bears. Two large bears and three cubs. She raced towards them as they looked at her in curiosity as well. The second largest bear tried to say something, but only a bear call came out. A paw clamped on the female bear's mouth and her eyes widened. The largest bear limped over to her, now missing his prosthetic leg, making bear sounds as well in confusion. The three cubs examined each other and yeowled when they saw they were all bears. Merida paled.

"W-what happened to them?" Merida panicked. Gothel smiled.

"Not to worry, Sweetling. Your family is still there—they're just a little different now." With Merida's guard down, she grabbed the girl's chin and turned her roughly to look at her. "Isn't this what you wanted, Sweetling? You are free now. You are not a princess anymore."

Merida growled, wrenching her face away and spat at the witch. She held the sword in front of her, hissing.

"I am Merida of DunBroch and I demand ye turn my family back before I slaughter ye like ye did to Mor'du." She promised.

"Oh right, right. You thought that monstrous bear dead didn't you?" Gothel spun dramatically, smirking in glee. She snapped her fingers and the bear appeared in black smoke, roaring at her through chains. Merida backed away and her family tensed, seeing the infamous bear, growling at the monster. Gothel snapped her fingers again and the bear disappeared. "It was easy to imprison the beast and use him to my advantage. I thought it would take longer to get to the palace but then you came right to me, Sweetling." Gothel cooed mockingly at her.

Merida wanted to vomit as she remembered all the signs. Being trapped by the stones, the mist, the fact that Gothel could easily kill Mor'du when even her father and his men couldn't, and her sweet words enchanting her into taking Gothel's potion. She had played right into Gothel's hands and didn't suspect at thing.

With a battle cry, she flung herself at Gothel. The woman screamed as Merida managed to nick her side. Merida's eyes were alit as a blue inferno and Gothel sneered back at her.

"You wretched girl! I'll teach you to cut me!" Gothel brought out a bottle and drank it, and Merida and her family watched in horror as the image of Queen Elinor stood before them. The imposter opened her mouth, screeching in her mother's voice. "Help! Please! The princess has gone crazy!" Guards burst through the doors at last, but it was too late. Merida paled when she realized they saw her brandishing a sword against the imposter Elinor. The fake Elinor was sobbing.

"My husband! My sons! She's killed them all and now she's trying to kill me!" Gothel cried in anguish. "She has branded herself with the mark of a Viking trinket! She's a traitor to the crown! She's a witch! She's enchanted Mor'du and his bears to attack us all!" Gothel screamed.

The soldiers wielded their swords, intending to kill the traitor princess for harming their queen and killing their king. Merida felt her stomach drop and her heart burst.

"No! She's lyin'! She's not my Ma!" Merida cried.

"Enough, Witch!" one of the guards shouted, advancing on her. Before he could cut her though, the bears roared and charged through, the female grasping Merida by her dress in the bear's mouth. Merida yelped as she was carried through the castle, the five bears running for their lives as archers and swordsmen chased after them. Fergus was aided by Hamish, Harris, and Hubert as he was missing a leg while Elinor carried Merida through the halls. Arrows barely skimmed them and the ones that came close Merida whacked away with her father's sword, and they turned a corner luckily before any arrows could do some real damage.

"That way!" Merida shouted, pointing towards the window. Elinor gave her a dubious look but the sounds of weapons getting closer caused the five bears to throw caution to the wind and leap out the window into the moat below.

Merida burst through to the surface and coughed violently. She searched around frantically for her family.

"Da! Ma! Boys!" she called. Sounds of distressed bears caught her attention and she swam towards the bears struggling to swim in their new bodies. She went towards her father first, as he was the biggest and was missing a limb. Next, she grabbed the three cubs and Hamish and Harris held onto her back with her bow and arrows and Hubert on her head while her mother was the easiest to guide to shore. They all trekked to the shore, water-logged and despaired as they watched the castle above making sounds of panic throughout the stone structure. Merida watched as her home soon branded her as an enemy and pronounced her family dead at her hands. She gripped the sword close to her.

Merida was brought out of her stupor when her mother nudged her. She turned towards her family like she was looking at strangers. She couldn't wrap her head around that her family were now bears. She was sure they themselves felt like strangers in their new bodies. She had did this to them. The princess bit her lip hard, causing it to bleed. How could she face her family after what she had done?

"We… We can't stay here." Merida said at last. She clipped the sword to her belt and readjusted her bow to make sure it was still there. "They'll find us. They'll kill us."

The bears continued to look at her as she trembled, trying in vain to keep herself from breaking down. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done to her family. She was so selfish that she had ignored the signs of a dangerous person and sacrificed her family just so she could have what she wanted. She had betrayed them twice now—with freeing Valka and trusting Gothel. She looked at where her decisions have brought her: an arranged marriage and now a banished princess.

 _I truly am not fit to be queen_. Merida concluded, her lips quivering. How could she be queen when she has just doomed her kin and her country to a false ruler? The lack of sleep and despair was starting to crack away at her sanity, and she grabbed her hair to try and steady herself.

Merida jumped when she felt wet snouts brushing up against her. Elinor, Fergus, and her brothers cuddled around her, staring into her.

 _Be strong._ They conveyed to her, and she shook her head, wiping her tears away.

"We can hide at Firefalls. Not many known its location." Merida explained. Elinor lowered herself and Merida climbed on top of her, the boys joining. Fergus limped beside Elinor and they began their journey to Firefalls.

* * *

There's chapter two. Hopefully should have next chapter up soon. Please let me know what you think!

Mo nighean priseil= my precious daughter

Also does anyone know any Old Norse phrases like "I love you", "My everything", "My cherished one", "My Beloved", "My world" ?

Replies to Reviews:

darkfrozenabyss- thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. All Things Come with a Price

Here's Chapter Three! I hope you guys like the story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own brave, how to train your dragon, daughter of the forest, and the six swans

* * *

Chapter Three: All Things Come with a Price

The trek to Firefalls took most of the night what with her family trying to adjust to their new bodies. Merida volunteered to walk on her own and carry the boys while her mother assisted her father through the forest and up the cliffs. Each Dunbroch was exhausted and hungry, but Merida promised she would hunt for some food as soon as they got to Firefalls. They couldn't risk stopping for too long and have people find them.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when they finally reached Firefalls, the sun peaking over the cliffside, dying the water a beautiful orange. Merida let her family rest while she took to fishing for food with her bow and arrows. Satisfied with catching a huge haul, she walked back to her family and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Her mother seemed to have taken it in stride and set up a makeshift stone table with flat stones as plates and had her family sit like proper humans rather than bears as they waited for breakfast. Elinor eyed her, and Merida stopped giggling, shame filling her once again at the thought of her being the one to put them in this predicament. She readied herself into preparing a fire and cooking the fish, and she could hear her family eagerly pawing for some food.

"Breakfast is ready!" Merida said cheerfully, trying to ease the situation, and placed a fish on each of their plates. The boys and her father tried to immediately scarf down their fish, but Elinor slapped their paws away. She held up wood utensils she must've last minute made and gestured for them to use them. Everyone begrudgingly obliged, obviously having difficulty besides Merida. Many times, the fish slipped from their grasps and Merida felt pity on them.

Taking their fish, she cut them up with her carving knife and proceeded to feed each of her family members. Elinor looked put out but was grateful in the end as she got food in her stomach. When breakfast was finished, Merida cleared her throat. Her parents and brothers turned their attention to her and she began to speak.

"So, I've been thinking and it's clear we have to expose Gothel and find a way to change ye all back to humans." Merida began. They looked confused. Her father made a noise as he was asking who was Gothel. Merida swallowed. "She is the person impersonating Ma. I… I may have been given a potion from her and it turned ye into bears." Merida admitted apprehensively.

Surprisingly, it wasn't her father or brothers who had the outburst but her mother. The poor woman-turned-bear began pacing, making noises only her father and brothers could understand. Merida rushed to try and diffuse the situation from her mother having a breakdown.

"I didn't know it would turn ye into bears though! I just thought it would change my fate and give me my freedom!" Merida explained hurriedly.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say though as her mother registered what she had confessed and began making noises of distress and pacing everywhere before finally getting in Merida's face and roaring at her to show her displeasure. Fergus and her brothers didn't stop her as she continued ranting and raving in bear language even though Merida couldn't understand her. Merida winced, having a feeling what she was saying, but had no desire to try and find out.

Finally, Elinor gave her a glare before stomping off towards the cave behind the falls. Her father looked helplessly between his wife and his daughter, trying not to blame his daughter like his wife was doing, but he couldn't feel much sympathy for Merida right now either. Soon, he joined his queen in the cave to try and console her. Merida sank to her knees, the guilt pulsing through her cruelly. She tried not to cry, telling herself her mother was right to yell at her, but she couldn't stop her lips from trembling. Sorrow consumed her, and she wondered if this nightmare would ever end.

Despite their predicament, Merida was surprised when she felt Harris, Hamish, and Hubert nuzzling her, trying to comfort her. She and her brothers stared at each other, and she knew what they were trying to say.

' _It's all right.'_ Their eyes said. Merida hiccuped and embraced her brothers, who each embraced her back. She felt the love they shared engulf them, and Merida whispered promises that she would fix this and change them back as soon as she could.

* * *

Days passed, and Merida felt she was getting nowhere with figuring out how to expose Gothel as the real witch, but admitted the odds were stacked against her. Hubert, Hamish, and Harris tried their best to keep their sister preoccupied from sinking to despair as all her actions from before were stacked against her.

Elinor was still not speaking to Merida, and despite sleeping beside her so she wouldn't freeze to death in the cold nights, she refused to acknowledge and eat with her despite Merida catching fish for them. She gave her mother and father space, knowing unlike her brothers, they were not adjusting well to being bears. Fergus often struggled walking, and he was still a little wary of Merida to accept her help. Elinor refused to do anything like a bear, still clinging onto her humanity in every possible way. Seeing them struggle fueled Merida's determination harder to find a solution.

It wasn't until one morning where they were trying to eat Elinor's way without Merida's assistance after her cooking the fish that Elinor finally started to crack and, while once again struggling with the utensils, chucked them angrily and scowled. Like Merida, her mother was proud, and she knew she would not accept Merida's help with cutting and feeding them all the time.

Merida was off to the side, eating, and noticed her mother having a hard time. She crept closer, Fergus and her brothers watching warily, and sat beside her mother. Throwing away the utensils her mother made her, she scooped up the fish with her hands and chomped down on the morsel. She chewed obnoxiously, making sounds like a bear would, and let the fish juices drip down her chin as she watched her mother.

Fergus, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris copied Merida with hesitation, showing Elinor it was okay to eat this way. Elinor watched Merida, seeing her trying to adapt to them instead of them adapting to her, and soon, picked up her own fish with her paws and chomped down on the fish, letting the juice drip down her chin as well. Merida gave her a happy smile.

"I know it's hard, Ma." Merida told her gently. She stroked her mother's fur in an affectionate manner. "I swear whatever it takes, I'll find a way to change ye back. I won't let Gothel get away with this. I know I failed ye already, but please trust me when I say I will stay with ye and our family while ye go through this." Merida vowed.

Elinor nuzzled her daughter's cheek with her massive head, making cooing noises. Fergus crept closer and nuzzled Merida as well, proud that his daughter would be fixing her mistakes. Merida held them close, and inside she knew she would do whatever it takes to turn her family back to humans.

* * *

Merida snored as she slept in the middle of her family. She was awoken with a start when she heard a delighted cry.

"Merida! Merida, lass!" her mother's voice called. Merida jumped, sure it was a dream, but sure enough, her family were all human before her. She sprang up, emitting a cry of joy, and embraced them. She jumped away though, realizing they had no clothes. "Yer all naked like a wee baby!" Merida giggled.

"Swimming time!" Hamish cheered. His brothers cheered and raced to Firefalls lake to swim. Elinor and Fergus shook their heads with a fond smile before turning back to their oldest.

"I wonder how this happened…" Elinor mused, looking at themselves. Fergus scratched his head.

"Maybe the spell wore off?" he suggested with hope.

"Whatever the reason, it's a miracle." Elinor said. She caressed her daughter's cheek. "Thank ye Merida for staying with us." Merida embraced her mother again, so happy to hear her voice instead of bear noises once more.

"I have to find ye clothes!" Merida said, running to retrieve her bow and her father's sword. Fergus looked sad at the departure of his sword.

"Ay, Lass, when am I getting my sword back?" he pouted. Merida giggled.

"When we storm the castle to take back DunBroch!" Merida declared, and her father pumped a fist in the air and gave a battle cry.

"Finally, that day is coming sooner than I thought!" he cheered. Merida climbed the cliffs to go into the woods to hopefully steal some clothes for her family. She kept a steady pace, elated that her family was back to normal at last. Her mother wouldn't have to eat like a bear, her father could have his prosthetic leg back, and her brothers could be normal again!

A quiet giggling reached her ears and she turned to see a Wil' o wisp floating in the air. She backed away warily, remembering the last time she encountered a wisp. But what surprised her is more wisp lit up, as if they were leading her on a trail.

The redhead looked back towards the direction where her family was, and then back to the wisps. She gripped her father's sword for confidence, inhaling deeply. If these wisps led her into a trap, at least it would be just her and her family would be safe. However, she knew the wisps only lead you to your fate, and that comforted her a bit, despite her reservations.

Merida slowly followed the wisps, their beckoning whispers bringing her closer to where they wanted her to go. She didn't let go of her father's sword, ready for anything to come at her.

What she was expecting wasn't what she received, however, as the wisps led her to a quint woodcarvers' shop. She snuck closer, fingering the doorknob cautiously. Opening the door, slowly, Merida was shocked to find no one present. She entered, surveying the shop carefully. Merida startled, realizing she almost walked straight into a stuffed crow. It looked so lifelike…

"Relax, he's only stuffed." A voice spoke. Merida spun around, catching sight of an old woman carving a bear statue. Before Merida could touch the stuffed crow, he spoke.

"I am not stuffed!" The crow protested, offended. Merida sprung back, startled. The old woodcarver cackled, eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Aye, yer feathers are too messy to be a quality stuffed animal." She teased, face wrinkling with her smile. The crow 'hmphed' and presented his butt to the old woman but squawked when a broom came out of nowhere and whacked his bum. Merida quickly realized this woodcarver was not who she seemed and made to leave.

"Er, sorry, I think I have the wrong place." She said. The old woman continued carving, paying her no mind.

"Can't blame ye. Seems ye've already had some bad luck with my kind before. Let me guess—yer the fugitive princess the imposter queen is accusing of betrayal, right?" the old woman said simply. Merida stopped backing away, eyes widening.

"How did ye know who I am?!" Merida fretted, worried this woman would turn her in. The old woman waved her off.

"Yer hair gives ye away, Lass. Here, use this to cover it. Ye'll be caught within hours if ye leave yer hiding spot towards DunBroch." A piece of cloth smacked Merida in her face. Merida wasted no time in wrapping the cloth around her head, hiding her hair from view. "Usually I get customers who are unsatisfied with my work, but it seems ye've been tricked, aye?"

"How did ye know the queen is an imposter?" Merida asked, surprised the woman could see through Gothel's ruse.

"The queen loves her children. She would never banish ye right off the bat. Yer parents tried everything to save ye from imprisonment from freeing that Viking, right? If ye can't murder a Viking, I can't see ye murdering yer family." The old woman explained.

"I… thank ye." Merida said, shocked the woman had her figured out. "So, ye know about spells, right?"

"Oh, I don't do that anymore. Too many unsatisfied customers." The Witch denied. She yelped when Merida gripped her shoulders.

"Please! Tell me if Gothel's spell is broken! My family aren't bears anymore, so the spell is broken right?!" Merida hurriedly spoke. The Witch struggled in Merida's grip.

"Ack! Alright! Alright! I'll tell ye everything but ye need to give me something in return." The Witch freed herself and jabbed a finger at her. "Also, I ain't giving ye any potions! Don't want what Gothel did to be messed with."

"What about money?" Merida reasoned. The Witch waved it off.

"As of right now, ye have no money. Not chancing it on a deal I won't get paid for." Her eyes landed on Fergus's sword, eyeing the carving in awe. "Are those bears carved in the hilt?!" the Witch quickly knelt beside Merida, examining the sword in precision. The Witch caressed the blade like a praising craftsman.

Merida was indecisive. This was her father's ancestral sword. This sword has been in their family for centuries. It would be passed down to her son when she had children. It was an honor to wield one's ancestral blade and fight with it. A family weapon was a Scot's pride and joy. She thought back to when her parents weren't speaking to her—when they were disappointed and angry at her—and gripped the hilt tight.

 _But we need to know if this isn't a fluke…_ her thoughts argued, and she found herself seeing that they needed the information more than their pride.

Reluctantly, as if parting with a precious treasure, she handed over the blade. The Witch eagerly reached for it, but Merida pulled it away.

"Ye will tell me everything ye know, got it?" Merida stressed, and the Witch nodded, and Merida parted with the blade of her family. The Witch snapped her fingers and the blade disappeared into thin air. Merida gave a cry.

"Relax, it's just going to where all my precious treasures go. Don't want something like that getting away from me so easily." The Witch said.

"Okay, now tell me everything ye know!" Merida urged her along. The Witch signed at her impatience while her crow cackled.

"That's what you get for teasing the girl." He jested but was shooed away by her broom.

"Away with ye, ye damned bird." The Witch hissed. She gestured for Merida to follow her and the two took seats in the chairs. The Witch lit a fire and started carving away at one of her smaller figurines as she began speaking.

"I'm sure ye noticed yer family is human again, aye?" she questioned the princess. Merida nodded eagerly.

"Aye! It seemed like the spell wore off!"

"Nope!" the Witch held up a finger, and Merida blinked. The Witch wagged her finger. "An enchantment like that doesn't simply wear off. It must be broken!"

"Then… why are they human again?" Merida demanded, growing impatient at not knowing all the answers.

"Quiet, lass! I'm getting to that." The Witch ordered. She carved skillfully at the figure as she spoke. "Every month yer family will change back into humans every day there is a full moon. So, for a few days each month, yer family will be back to their normal selves, but every other day in the year they will still be bears." The Witch explained, working through a particularly detailed carving.

"Wha…? You mean the spell is still in effect?" Merida deflated, feeling that to be worse than just remaining bears the whole time. It was like her family would be getting a taste of what they couldn't have while cursed. The Witch nodded solemnly.

"I've heard of Gothel. She is known to not be kind in her spells." The Witch felt sympathy for Merida and her family. "I don't know how long she's lived exactly, but some say she gained eternal youth by obtaining a drop of the sun that fell down to Earth." The Witch added. Merida was shocked that Gothel had lived so long. The woman looked younger than her mother!

"How can I break the spell?" Merida was quick to ask. It was clear they were dealing with someone whose had centuries to learn trickery and deceit. Gothel was able to imprison Mor'du like he was simply a dog. It was obvious she was quite powerful.

The Witch winced, wishing Merida would forget about that part. She surveyed the young woman with empathy, seeing she had a wild spirit, and wondered if she could withstand the price to break Gothel's enchantment.

"There is a way…" the Witch spoke, uncertainly. Merida leaned forward.

"What is it? I'll do whatever it takes!" Merida swore to the Witch. The Witch gazed at her sadly.

"It won't be easy. You might break." The Witch warned. Merida didn't let that deter her.

"I am a Scotswoman. I am strong, and I will show no fear." Merida repeated the mantra of her people. "I am the one who got my family into this mess. I will be the one to get them out." Merida told the Witch with conviction. The Witch sighed in dismay.

"Very well." She got up to retrieve a book from her shelves. She opened it and showed Merida the plant displayed on the page. "This is the nettle plant. It is also known as the stinging nettle."

"Okay…?" Merida urged her to elaborate.

"Ye must harvest this plant and sew a cloth for yer family. It must cover them, and only then can they change back." The Witch explained.

"What kind of cloth?" Merida inquired.

"It usually depends. Some do shirts. Some do blankets. It would need to represent something from yer family. The bonds that were ripped must be fixed."

Merida remembered her mother's words about Merida one day making her own family tapestry. If she were in a humorous mood, she would've laughed at the irony.

"A family tapestry!" Merida exclaimed. The Witch took on a thoughtful look.

"That could very well work. It must be big enough to cover their shoulders though and must have all yer family on it since they are not individual shirts." Merida nodded.

"Is that it?" Merida asked, raising an eyebrow. She thought it would be more difficult. The Witch shook her head.

"There is a final requirement for this spell to work for yer family." The Witch claimed.

"Then what is it?" Merida urged her. "I'll do it! Anything to change them back."

"Ye must undertake a vow of silence." The Witch finally confessed. Merida's eyes widened. "Ye must make no sound. No crying. No laughing. Nothing. Ye must be silent from when ye start harvesting the plant for the tapestry until ye finish and cover them with it." The Witch told her sternly.

"I can't talk?" she repeated. The Witch nodded.

"All magic comes with a price, I'm afraid." The Witch eyed her in pity. "This enchantment is powerful, and ye need all the help ye can get to break it."

Merida reached a hand up to her throat, touching where her voice vibrated against her skin. Could she really take a vow of silence?

But then she remembered how happy her family was to finally be human again, and resolve rose within her like a righteous fury.

"I'll do it." Merida vowed. The Witch gave her a somber look and sighed.

"Very well then. Let me pack ye a bag of things ye'll need." The Witch set off to prepare Merida a pouch of things to aid her. When she was finished Merida examined the contents.

"I've given ye some seeds for the plant in case ye find yerself not able to find any. There's also notebooks and charcoal for ye to write to communicate, a dress to change into so ye don't give yerself away as the princess, clothes for ye family and cloaks to keep warm, a harvesting bag and sewing supplies for the plant, and finally books to teach ye Old Norse."

"The Viking language? Why would I need to know that?" Merida asked, wrinkling her nose at the prospect of studying. The Witch chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Trust me. Being mute, but knowing other languages helps." She winked. Merida wondered if the Witch knew something she didn't but didn't press her. The Witch led her to the door. "Now I have some nettle plant behind the shop for ye. Remember, one ye start picking ye got to be silent. Good luck, Lass!" With that the Witch waved and shut the door behind Merida. Merida glanced back at the door before trekking towards where the Witch said there was nettle plant. She bit her lip, averting her eyes. Once she did this, there would be no more talking. No more laughing without a care. No crying with everything she had…

Her eyes locked onto the plant, and she saw the faces of her mother and father and brothers laughing in joy at being human again, and that made her decision. She reached a hand out, picking the plant, and a sharp pain shot through her.

Merida bit her cheek really hard to prevent from crying out. She retracted her hand, caressing it to sooth the sting. She glared at the hut—of course the plant she needed would be painful to harvest and sew, didn't it?

Digging into her bag, she found the harvesting bag for the nettle plant. Steeling her shoulders, she bit her lip to keep from crying out as she harvested more. Tears of pain escaped her eyes, but Merida stayed silent, determined to keep her vow of silence. Once she filled the bag, she journeyed back to her family, shoulders slumped at the news she would deliver them that their curse wasn't over.

It didn't take long to see the Firefalls. Relieved she was home, or her temporary home, she raced down the hills towards her family who were struggling to catch fish with their bare hands. A laugh erupted in her throat, but she squashed it, remembering her vow. She sighed, rubbing her neck, and wondered how she was going to be able to keep her vow of silence if she almost kept messing up.

Her brothers were the first ones to spot her and she waved as they raced over to her. She presented them with clothes to which they frowned, annoyed they would have to wear clothes again, but proceeded to dress themselves. Elinor aided Fergus over to Merida, and Merida smiled, hugging them in greeting. Elinor stroked her daughter's clothed head lovingly.

"I see ye found us some clothes, lass." Fergus said, and Merida opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, nodding. Fergus and Elinor exchanged looks and then looked at her.

"Merida, why aren't ye talking?" Hamish asked. Her family was starting to become alarmed by Merida's lack of speech and the girl ushered them towards their makeshift stone table. She gave Fergus and Elinor their clothes and took out a journal and began writing something down. Her family fretted Merida herself was cursed, but before they could start panicking, she handed them the piece of paper.

' _I know how to break yer curse, but I must be silent until the spell is broken.'_ She wrote. Elinor raised an eyebrow.

"Merida, what are ye talking about, lass?" Elinor demanded, afraid Gothel found her daughter and casted a spell on her. Merida took the paper back and wrote some more.

' _Ye only turn human a few days every month when there's a full moon. A Witch told me how to break yer spell, but I must remain silent while working.'_ Merida explained. Elinor, Fergus, and the boys deflated when they read their human forms were only temporary.

"Work on what, Merida?" Hubert asked. Merida showed them the bag of nettle plant she harvested, and her family saw her swollen hands as she wrote more.

' _I have to make a tapestry out of this plant. Once I do that, I cover yer shoulders with it and ye'll be human again!'_

"No, Merida! This is too much!" Elinor exclaimed. She grabbed her daughter's swollen hands and held them close. "Don't do this to yerself! We'll find another way!"

"That's right, lass! There's got to be another way!" Fergus sided with his wife, not wanting to put their daughter through this for their sake.

"Merida, we don't want ye to be silent!" Harris hugged her, unable to take his sister hurting herself for them. Hamish and Hubert joined him in urging her to speak, but Merida shook her head firmly. She presented them with the paper.

' _My choice. I'm doing it.'_ She left no room for argument and proceeded to show her family the items in her pack. Her family were confused when she told them she was learning Old Norse, but Merida pressed for her to learn it while crafting their family tapestry. Elinor took out one of the books and read it over. She then sat beside Merida and opened a book.

"Well then, might as well make most of the time we have as humans." Elinor sighed, opening to the first page. "We'll learn together." She smiled at her daughter.

"Bah! Leave me out of this! I refuse to learn Viking language! Come on boys! Let's catch dinner and give yer sister a break!"

"Aye!" they chorused and raced towards the lake. As her mother and her learned, Merida began work on the plant turning it into a tapestry, and despite wincing at the pain it gave her, she knew she would treasure this memory with her family fondly.

She would save them. Nothing could stop her now.

* * *

There you go! Chapter Three! Guess who shows up next chapter? Please let me know what you think!


	4. The Viking Called Hiccup

Finally! The moment we've all been waiting for! Hope you guys like it. Thank you for everyone who is reading, favoriting, reviewing, giving kudos, etc.!

"talking" – regular speech

' _talking' -_ Merida "talking" through gestures and her eyes. Same with her family.

 _Talking -_ thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughter of the Forest, The Six Swans, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon

* * *

Chapter Four: The Viking Called Hiccup

Summer came to an end and Merida shivered as the air started to become colder. It has been four and a half months since she began her vow of silence, and she was not even a quarter done on the tapestry due to it needing to be a massive size. Escaping the piles of cloaks and the warm bears around her, she braced herself against the cool morning air, wincing. They would need more resources if there were going to survive the coming winter…

Unlike her family, who were getting more and more sluggish as the days went by as their bear bodies prepping for hibernation, her day began at dawn, where she would begin searching for nettle plant to harvest and then catch and cook breakfast for everyone. After breakfast, she settled against a tree and would turn the nettle plant into material she could use to sew, biting her lip to keep from crying out from the stinging pain as she studied her Norse, and it would be around this time her mother would join her for lessons, before the boys caught their lunch. Then she went back to sewing and learning, her mother reading along beside her before readying dinner and working on the tapestry until the fire died in the cave and she would be forced to sleep.

In the passing months, the family had learned to communicate through tone of bear speak, eyes, hands, and body language when they weren't human. It was frustrating at first, not being able to speak in their bear form and Merida unable to speak to them, but they were patient, and they made due with what they had.

When her family was human, Merida would listen to her mother pronounce Norse to her, correcting her when she translated wrong during listening exercises. Fergus would often groan during these times, still not all for Elinor and Merida learning Viking language, but Elinor would wave him off, often calling him endearments in Norse he couldn't understand, and he would scowl at her addressing him in Viking speak. Unlike her mother, Merida didn't bother learning Viking endearments, convinced she didn't need them, more focused on just learning the fundamentals to understand Norse properly in case Valka ever returned.

Merida stretched while traveling out of the cave hidden by the Firefalls where her and her family slept, her stomach growling. She wished they didn't always have to be stuck with fish, but they couldn't risk being found if they went too far into the forest to hunt. She missed using her bow, all her time now dedicated to harvesting the nettle plant, sewing it, and learning Viking speak. She missed the apples she would feast on in the castle every day, and the delicious tarts Maudie would make from the fruit. A feeling of homesickness filled her, and her shoulders slumped. She had hoped the tapestry would be easier to complete, but the challenge was more than she bargained for, as she wasn't as skilled with sewing like her mother. It was times like these that Merida wished she didn't always blow off princess lessons that taught her those skills.

She commenced climbing the falls, the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, coloring the falls a warm orange color. At the top of the falls was a nettle plant patch, and this was where Merida harvested most of her material. While the witch's hut also had nettle plant, Merida didn't want to make it a habit of venturing far away from her family too much if they needed her to defend them.

Reaching the top, Merida quickly set to work. The white-hot pain of the nettle plant was a familiar sensation now, its harmful prickles digging into her skin, causing her hands to maintain their swollen and puffy state. She couldn't honestly remember what her hands looked like before this ordeal and mourned the loss of her hands that were perfect for bowing.

 _Maybe it's better I haven't held my bow. I don't think I could keep a smile on my face if I found out I can't shoot an arrow anymore…_ Merida thought to herself, yanking roughly on one particular nettle plant that was giving her a hard time, biting her cheek to remain silent through the agonizing pain.

The young princess wiped sweat and dirt from her forehead, some of her fiery curls peaking out from the cloth she tied around her head to hide them. Wiping her hands on her apron, she packed up her nettle plant, starting her climb back down the cliffside to begin fishing for breakfast with a makeshift fishing rod she had crafted for herself, not wanting to waste arrows.

The sun's early light caressed her face gently, and the waterfall's mist pressed against her simple dress. Merida gazed at the falls mournfully, missing the fun she used to have with them. The redhead surveyed her distance from the bottom, and the urge to simply fall into the water's depths, to feel the exhilaration of flying through the air for just a moment once more, seized her.

Merida inhaled deeply, letting her shoulders relax, tossing her bag of nettle plant safely to the side of the lake, and pushed herself off the cliffside just like so many times before, and couldn't keep herself from grinning at the feeling of flying through the air. She held her arms out wide, and if she wasn't under her vow of silence, she would've whooped in delight as the air whipped against her.

Soon she was submerged beneath the bright waters of the lake. Here, the young princess imagined she was in another life far away from curses and nettle plant. She imagined herself as a selkie, searching for buried treasure in the depths of the ocean instead of a banished princess forced into a vow of silence. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a glowing wisp, giggling at her in the depths. Merida blinked, wondering what a wisp was doing underwear, and began to swim over to it.

However, the serenity of the moment ended when Merida felt herself being yanked to the surface, someone's arm around her waist in a tight hold as they emerged from the depths of the lake. Merida gasped, air entering her lungs, stupefied at what was happening.

"It's okay! I got you!" a male voice said, and Merida's eyes widened when she registered they were not speaking the Celts' language, but Viking speak. Her heart leapt into her throat and she whipped her head to face the man wearing a helmet and leather armor, a Viking crest on his shoulder. Panic entered her, and she began struggling immediately, startling the young man.

"H-Hey! It's okay! Just a little more to the shore!" the Viking tried to soothe her, but Merida wasn't having it. She beat against his chest rapidly, causing him to struggle more than he already was. "Ow! Calm down! I can't swim well!"

 _Good!_ Merida thought in satisfaction. They reached the shore and Merida separated from his hold quickly, putting some distance between them. She searched around for any kind of weapon to defend herself, and picked up a sharp rock, preparing to throw it at him.

Or she would have if a giant black beast appeared beside him, growling threateningly at her, daring her to even try attacking the Viking, and Merida had to use every ounce of her willpower not to scream. She stumbled backwards, her legs shaking at the sheer size of the monster.

"Woah! Woah! Toothless, easy bud!" The Viking hurried to stop the beast from hurting her. The beast, Toothless, gave the Viking a dubious look, but the Viking remained firm. "She's just scared, bud. She's harmless. Your kind isn't really sighted around these parts, remember?" the Viking tried to reason with Toothless, who was slowly lowering his stance from hostile to relaxed. The Viking turned to her, holding his hands in front of him. "Easy there. I swear we won't hurt you." He promised.

Merida gave him a look of suspicion, and the Viking discarded his sword, showing her he meant her no harm. She began relaxing her stance, but her eyes remained glinted with mistrust. She dropped the rock, making sure it was close in case she still needed it.

"Great. Are you okay? Toothless and I were flying when I saw you fall and I thought you were drowning so I dived in after you." The Viking explained, the winged contraption on his back folding into his armor. Merida stared at him in disbelief. The Viking saved her? She had a hard time believing that a random Viking would show a Scot kindness. The Viking stared at her, waiting for her to say something or react, but no sound came from her lips. He sighed, rubbing his helmet.

"Just my luck. I save a pretty girl and she doesn't understand a word I'm saying." He rolled his eyes under his helmet, while Merida blushed at the comment, and the Viking took at hand to remove the helmet. Merida's mouth dropped when she locked eyes with the same face she had admired in Valka's drawing.

 _I have to be dreamin'! It's Valka's son Hiccup!_ She gasped, eyes wide. The Viking, Hiccup, ruffled through his messy brown hair and gave her a shy smile.

"Um hi. You probably don't understand me." He spoke to her nervously. "I'm Hiccup." He pointed to himself, gesturing for her to say her name, but when she didn't speak, he felt more humiliated. "Right. Hiccup is probably a name you're not used to…" he had no idea of her vow of silence, and she wanted to laugh at the distressed look on his face, but held it in.

Merida continued to stare at him, wondering if she should put him out of his misery and let him know she could understand what he was saying, but before she could get the chance, she heard a chorus of roars behind her. Hiccup and Toothless tensed up, ready for battle, as her family came charging towards the intruder who they thought was going to attack Merida. Merida hurriedly stepped in front of Hiccup, holding her hands up to signal her family to cease their hunt.

' _Stop! Stop! He's okay!'_ Merida conveyed to her family who skidded to a stop, seeing her protecting the young Viking. Toothless was tense and Hiccup placed Merida behind him, making Elinor and Fergus snarl at the Viking touching their child, but Merida quickly maneuvered between them again, this time facing Hiccup and Toothless with her hands in front of her, shaking her head rapidly.

' _They are safe!'_ Merida tried to tell Hiccup, but unlike her family who has figured out what she says these days, Hiccup looked confused. Her family, knowing what Merida was trying to tell the Viking, sat down, showing the young man they were docile to help Merida's point along.

Hiccup blinked as Toothless's ears twitched, studying them. Toothless than copied their position by sitting down himself. However, Merida's family were still wary of the creature, but didn't make a move to attack. Merida patted her father on the shoulder, smiling at Hiccup.

' _See? Friends.'_ She gestured.

"Errr right." He said, not really getting what she was saying completely, but had the gist of it. "Guess instead of dragons down here, they make friends with bears?" Hiccup guessed. Toothless shook his head, not sure as well. Merida titled her head, thinking. So that is what his beast was called…

Merida held out a hand to Hiccup to invite him closer, and Hiccup warily stepped closer as Toothless watched cautiously. She gently grasped his wrist and brought it to her mother's fur. Her father huffed, not liking the Viking so close to his family, but let Merida navigate the situation. Elinor stood perfectly still, letting the young man touch her. Hiccup noted the softness of the bear's fur, marveling how different it was from a dragon's scales. As Merida guided him with petting Elinor, Hiccup noticed the state of her hands.

The young princess gave a start when Valka's son grasped her hands, preparing to examine them. His grip was gentle, like he was afraid one wrong move and he'd break her.

"Are you okay? Here, let me see if I can help—" he stopped as he turned her palms facing up, his forest green eyes zeroing in on the mark branded on her skin. He hurriedly pulled her closer, studying the insignia.

"Where did you get this mark?" he questioned, his tone desperate. Her family started growling, but Toothless growled back, silencing them. Meanwhile, Hiccup grasped her hands together with his own, and Merida felt her mouth go dry. "Please! I need to know how you got this mark! It could lead to someone important to me!" he beseeched her. Merida softly left his grip, bringing her hands close to her chest. Hiccup sighed in dismay, the light in his eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped. "You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, do you?"

A shout interrupted Merida before she could answer, and her heart leapt to her throat when she saw DunBroch soldiers entering the clearing, swords in hand.

"It's the Witch! We finally found her!" one of them cried, and Merida felt alarm, realizing the cloth to hide her hair was gone. It must've got loose when she fell from the falls. She was exposed. "Quick! Kill her before she sends her bears after us."

Fergus roared, hearing what they were intending to do, and raced as best as he could to defend his child. Elinor quickly followed to protect her husband and fight for her children. Hiccup, despite not understanding Scottish Gaelic, was quick to act and retrieve his sword, igniting it with flames. Merida watched the weapon in awe.

"Guess we're never welcome when we go somewhere new, ey Toothless?" Hiccup dryly stated, and Toothless the dragon gave a snort, rushing to defend his rider from soldiers.

The sound of bear cubs calling alerted Merida that her brothers were approaching, and she grinned excitedly when she saw they had retrieved her precious bow and arrows. Hamish, Harris, and Hubert grinned at their sister, knowing her wild spirit was ready to fight. A soldier chased her brothers, sword held high, and Merida quickly armed herself, readying an arrow to shoot. However, due to the state of her hands, her shots weren't as precise as she would have liked them.

The soldier cried out, her arrow piercing his shoulder rather than his jugular, but she took what she could get. Her brothers followed her example and attacked the soldier, removing his helmet and ripping his face to shreds with their claws. Merida grinned in victory, shooting another soldier to incapacitate them.

A deafening roar caused the blood to drain from her face as she saw her father was struck by a sword. Rage filled her, and she let an arrow fly right into the soldier's eye socket. She felt immense satisfaction as she watched the blood pour from his helmet, and through this distraction, she didn't see the soldier behind her, ready to slice her head off.

"Look out!" Hiccup cried, shielding her from the blow. Unfortunately, the soldier was quick and sliced a cut through Hiccup's leg. Hiccup's shout of pain alerted his dragon, who hissed in fury and spewed fire around them, scaring away the remaining soldiers and killing the one who attacked his rider. The soldiers fled, screams piercing the air as they retreated away from the fearsome beast. Hiccup stumbled, and Merida was quick to catch him, supporting his weight with her own. Toothless raced over to them, examining Hiccup's injury with concern. Hiccup, seeing Toothless's worry, was quick to reassure him.

"I'm okay, Toothless. You know it takes more than that to get rid of me..." Hiccup chuckled weakly. Merida led him to a rock where she set him down, taking off her apron to tie the wound. Toothless would not leave his side, and Merida marveled at how loyal the dragon was to Hiccup. However, she was brought from her musings when she heard the groaning of pain from her father and rushed over to assist him.

Elinor and her brothers were by Fergus's side, trying to comfort him and to get him to stay awake while Merida tore her dress to press against the gash in his side, tears in her eyes. Fergus rushed to console her, nuzzling her, knowing she was blaming herself for his injury. The young princess sniffled, biting her lip to keep from sobbing apologies and regrets she couldn't change.

Her mother nudged her, looking into her eyes.

' _We cannot stay here.'_ She conveyed to her child, and Merida nodded, knowing that the peace in what has become their new home was over. The redhead chanced a look at the lake, knowing she could not pursue the wisp now when time was of the essence. Her knees were filthy from the dirt and she didn't bother trying to clean them as she rose from her kneeling position beside her father. Merida chanced a glance over to the Viking and his dragon, and knew if she left them, she would be condemning them to death when the soldiers would return with more forces.

Merida gazed down at the mark she had from Valka's necklace. The real trinket was safely tucked in Merida's bag, safe from prying eyes able to identify her with it. She remembered Valka and her affection and respect for her son and knew she couldn't leave Valka's offspring to die. Merida cursed her weakness and hoped sparing the young man would not lead to betrayal of her family like last time.

Toothless narrowed his eyes as Merida came closer, placing a barrier between her and Hiccup. Merida held up her hands in surrender, trying to show the dragon she meant no harm. The dragon still watched her suspiciously, and Merida dropped her bow to placate the beast. Toothless's pupils expanded, and he crept towards her slowly. The princess held out her hand, allowing Toothless to sniff her.

The dragon appeared satisfied, moving aside to let her near Hiccup, and she crouched on her knees, placing a hand on his cheek. Hiccup opened his eyes sluggishly, and Merida noted with alarm he seemed to be fading a bit. Hiccup reached up, grasping her hand, an anchor to keep him awake.

"I don't suppose you know if those blades were covered in poison, do you?" he asked weakly. Merida examined his leg and found the skin around it to be purple and veins appearing, wincing. It was here she noticed he was missing a leg like her father, the substitute being made of metal unlike her father's who owned a wooden leg. She bit her lip, switching her gaze to her father, who also appeared to be sluggish. They needed an antidote and fast.

Her brothers and her quickly gathered her things, Hiccup's helmet, and their clothes, stuffing them in her bag. She wore her bow and arrows over her shoulder and swiftly went to Hiccup to support him with Toothless assisting. Toothless seemed reluctant but he let Merida and Elinor put Fergus on his back. Her brothers climbed abroad the dragon as well to keep their father on the beast's back while Elinor and Merida placed Hiccup on hers with Merida holding onto to him to make sure he didn't fall. She gave one last glance at the falls mournfully before they trekked away. Merida led the way to the Witch's woodcarver shop, hoping that the Witch would have an antidote.

Hiccup and Fergus were constantly in and out of consciousness as all the uninjured parties tried as fast as possible to get to their destination. Merida gestured the direction for them to go and eventually they came across the Witch's woodcarver shop. Merida gripped her mother's fur tight, praying the Witch was in her hut.

Arriving, Merida slid off Elinor and made sure Hiccup was secure before racing towards the door. She knocked loudly with a hurried pace, desperate for the Witch to answer. The Witch opened her door, irritation on her face, her crow on her shoulder mirroring her expression while her broom prepared to shoo the annoying knocker away. Nonetheless, when she saw it was Merida, her irritation vanished.

"Ah, Lass! I haven't expected ye to be back for a while. Did ye run out of nettle plant?" the Witch questioned. Merida stepped aside to allow the Witch to see Toothless, Hiccup, and her family and the Witch's eyes widened. She surveyed the situation before sighing in dismay.

"Come inside. I'll take a look at them, BUT—" she stressed, wagging a finger in Merida's face, "This will be the _one_ time I help ye for free since ye haven't come back to complain about my services." The Witch told her. Merida nodded, and ushered Toothless and Elinor to come closer. The Witch yelped. "Oi! I don't have room for them all! The boy and the injured bear can come inside but they must stay out here!" she ordered gesturing to Toothless, Elinor, and the boys. Toothless looked displeased as well as her family, but they obliged by helping Fergus and Hiccup inside. Fergus was laid by the fireplace while Hiccup was laid on a couch, the Witch clicking her tongue in thought as she shook her head, surveying their wounds.

"Gothel must be getting' desperate to coat weapons with poison. Luckily she doesn't know about me helping ye." The Witch commented as she poked at Hiccup's wound. The boy hissed, being startled from his unconscious state.

"Toothless, when did you become an old woman?" he groaned before falling back into unconsciousness. The Witch cackled as Merida fretted. The Witch patted her shoulder.

"Relax! He's just delirious. Even when I give them the antidote they'll be like this all night." The Witch reassured her. Merida's posture sagged in relief. She then glanced at the Witch.

' _Can Gothel find us?'_ Merida asked. The Witch shook her head.

"There's a protection barrier around the area. Yer safe here, Princess." The Witch assured her. Merida gaped.

' _Can ye understand me?'_ she pointed to herself. The Witch chuckled and patted her shoulder again.

"It takes a lot of practice. I'd say yer family is getting the hang of it, and the boy will eventually start to get it if he takes the time." She told Merida.

' _I don't think he'll be around us much longer to get that far.'_ Merida gestured. The Witch gave her a wink.

"Ye never now, Lass. Life works in funny ways." The Witch grinned. Merida rolled her eyes and went to tend to her father as the Witch began mixing the antidote. "I'd say ye all rest here for the night, so they can get some rest. Mind catching us some dinner, Lass?" the Witch asked, and Merida gripped her bow tight, nodding. She exited the hut and approached her family and Toothless, who have made themselves comfortable. However, on closer inspection, she could see all of them are worried and cautious of each other.

' _They're fine. Gettin' fixed up. We'll stay for the night.'_ Merida told her family. The bears grumbled in relief and she turned to Toothless, fidgeting. She settled for petting his nose gently, hoping he could understand her like her family. _'He's safe.'_ Her eyes tried to translate, and Toothless seemed to have understood, for he nudged her in thanks, grunting. Satisfied, Merida then began her search for game for dinner to feed them all. She wondered what dragons ate. Did they prefer a certain type of food? How much did they eat exactly? Merida fretted about portions and hoped she was able to catch enough to satisfy Toothless and her family, whose appetites were increasing every day to prepare themselves for winter.

Merida jumped when she heard a twig snapped, twisting around with her bow ready to find Toothless innocently starting back at her. His eyes were curious, and his ears twitched in a quizzical manner. Merida sighed, lowering her bow.

' _Stay there. Don't follow'_ she ordered. Merida started walking again, but soon heard Toothless's steps behind her. She whipped her head around, eyes narrowing, as Toothless acted innocent. She pointed to the ground, stamping her foot. _'No! Stay there!'_

When she heard steps again behind her, she gripped her hair in frustration, turning to glare at the dragon, who either couldn't understand her or can and is choosing to ignore her.

Either way, it seems she was stuck with him and sighed, waving him to follow. Toothless bounded after her happily, making the ground shake a bit. She held up a finger to her lips to intend he be silent, and Toothless looked guilty, trying to tip toe so he didn't scare away prey.

Fortunately for her, her hands weren't too damaged yet to make a bad shot, and she was able to kill seven rabbits, and with Toothless's help, she was able to ensnare a deer. She gave the dragon scratches in thanks, and he showed her he liked being scratched under the chin. Toothless gave off a delighted purr which Merida found utterly precious.

 _He's like a big dog!_ Merida thought giddy this fearsome beast was letting his guard down with her. She tied the game to Toothless's saddle and began to make her way back to the hut. However, Toothless pulled her back with his mouth. Merida flailed a little, stumbling before steadying herself, giving the dragon a glare. Toothless whined, gesturing to the game on his back and stared at her again. Merida blinked and Toothless stuck out his tongue, making a disgusted face.

Oh…

 _Don't tell me he is a picky eater…_ Merida groaned, gesturing for Toothless to show her what he wanted. The dragon bounced, happy she understood and raced towards where he wanted food. As the familiar surroundings registered, Merida face palmed. _Of course, he wants fish. I'm never going to escape it!_

They peaked over the cliffside to Firefalls and found soldiers were camped there now, and Merida wanted to yank at her hair. She should've known Gothel would send DunBroch soldiers to where they've last seen Merida in case she came back. She gave Toothless a waspish glare, who gave her a grin, his tongue sticking out, and Merida refused to let his cuteness deter her annoyance. The princess turned back to observing the soldiers, seeing a basket of fish they caught to feed a small party, trying to convey to Toothless as she 'talked'.

' _Fish over there. Need distraction.'_ Toothless merely blinked at her and Merida banged her head against a rock tiredly. It seems he didn't understand what she was saying after all and she was just getting lucky…

A fireball whooshed past her head, nearly scorching her locks, and crashed into a pile of trees in the distance. The soldiers sprung up, hurrying to examine where the blast landed, leaving their camp unattended. Merida turned wide eyes to Toothless who merely gave her a smug look. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but a giant grin did bloom on her face, and the two raced to steal the basket of fish before the soldiers came back.

Once safe again, Merida urged Toothless to follow her back to the Witch's hut while she carried the basket. Toothless tried sneaking some fish but she dodged him every time, wagging a finger and grinning at the mischievous dragon. Toothless merely trotted after her eagerly, not deterred by their 'playing'. They successfully reached the Witch's shop, and Merida immediately set down the basket so Toothless could eat while retrieving the game from his back. Her mother and brothers perked up, glad to see her, but were distrustful of the dragon eating beside her. She made sure to reassure them.

' _He won't hurt us.'_ Merida promised as Toothless was gulping down fish. Elinor looked doubtful, but Merida scratched Toothless's chin, and the creature purred at her attention. That seemed to have placated Elinor, and Hamish, Harris, and Hubert raced over to interact with the dragon in excitement. Elinor called out a warning, but the boys ignored her. Toothless, finished with his meal, seemed to find them fascinating as well now that they were confirmed harmless, and sniffed them before rolling onto his back, letting the boys climb all over him.

Merida gestured for her mother to wait for her food while she cooked for them and entered the Witch's house. The Witch glanced up, seeing Merida return with fresh meat and cackled gleefully, clapping her hands together pleased.

"I knew ye would catch something tasty, lass! I'm almost done with the antidote. Ye can start on dinner over there." She pointed to a table and Merida was glad her father taught her hunting despite her mother's protests for she was able to skin and prepare the rabbits and deer with ease.

Soon, the witch was administering the antidote to Fergus and Hiccup, and color slowly started to return to Hiccup's face. Merida sighed in relief, glad Valka would have a son to return to, and went to check on her father. Her father had glazed over eyes, and upon seeing her, licked her face, slobber dripping down her cheek. Fergus made happy noises like he was giggling, and then plopped back asleep. Merida blinked as the Witch laughed.

"Don't worry, lass! Like I said, they'll be delirious all night!" the Witch reminded her. "Now please tell me ye caught some good ol' rabbit!" the Witch changed the subject towards dinner with eagerness in her tone. Merida smiled and went back to cooking the meat over the fire, nodding. The Witch cheered. "It's been so long since I've had rabbit! This bird knows nothing about huntin'" she jabbed a thumb at her crow who looked offended.

"Excuse me for being a scavenger bird instead of a hunting bird." The crow grumbled, flying away from her shoulder to his perch. Merida listened as the Witch and her bird bantered back and forth, falling into a sense of serenity. She pushed away thoughts of worrying about what was their next move and instead focused on making a nice dinner for her family and the Witch who was sheltering them. Once finished making dinner, she cut up portions for her family before herself and the Witch ate. The Witch's crow sung happily when he was able to feast on his meal and the Witch rolled her eyes at his dramatic behavior. She observed Merida constantly checking on Hiccup and her father and grinned, "So ye've found yerself a nice man, lass?"

Merida jumped at the Witch's question, shaking her head rapidly to deny her.

' _He saved me from soldiers. Couldn't leave him there.'_ Merida eyed the Witch. The Witch shrugged.

"Not many Scots would save a Viking. Though since he saved ye I can understand repaying a life debt. We Scots are honorable after all." The Witch sipped some tea. "A Scotsman is strong and shows no fear." She recited the phrase of their people.

' _I hope after this he can be on his way.'_ Merida was eager to get rid of him. She did not want to drag him or Toothless into her problems. Just look at what happened to him today when the soldiers came…

No. It was better to go their separate ways.

 _But what about his mother?_ Her conscious chimed in. She glanced at her bag where the dragon necklace was and remembered how he begged her to tell him about his mother when he saw her burn mark. She imagined her in his place, having no idea where her mother and father were and desperately searching for them. A wave of guilt settled in her chest.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." The Witch interrupted her thoughts, patting her hand. Merida glanced at Hiccup once more before turning back to the Witch and nodded, smiling weakly. "Now ye can sleep here tonight. I'll be upstairs if ye need me." The Witch bid her good night. Merida cleaned up the plates and settled in front of where Hiccup and Fergus were by the fireplace. She leaned against a pole, taking out the nettle plant she had harvested that morning and began to work on turning it into fabric for sewing the tapestry. Eventually, the sound of Hiccup's steady breathing and Fergus's snoring slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"Mom?!"

Merida woke with a start, glancing over to Hiccup who was looking at her with eyes glazed over. Her eyes widened, as he had a smile on his face as he looked at her.

 _He thinks I'm Valka…_ Merida realized, crawling closer to him to feel his temperature. Hiccup startled her when he pulled her to him, hugging her tight. Merida blushed, having never been in close proximity with a man who wasn't related to her. She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart by focusing on his delirious speech.

"I can't believe I found you, Mom! Dad and I were so worried when you didn't come back! We told you, you should've taken your dragon with you." He scolded her as he held her.

 _There's more dragons?!_ Merida's eyes were wide. She tried to imagine tons of Toothlesses running around, gorging on fish, and constantly wanting chin scratches. She had the urge to ask him to tell her more about all the dragons he's seen, but he kept going.

"I'm so glad you can come home with me, Mom. Dad has been pressuring me to take over as chief. I don't get why he's been pushing for me to be chief so bad. He's still young. He just seems to think me and Astrid are ready to start leading the tribe for some reason…"

 _Who's Astrid?_ Merida thought blinking. Hiccup pulled back from her, caressing her cheek, seeing the phantom of his mother haunting him instead of the princess.

"I don't know, Mom. I know you told me you want me to marry for love like you and dad, but I've always been engaged to Astrid. The village seems to think it's a good match… maybe I'm just overthinking things. Astrid and I are good friends…"

Merida felt this was getting more personal than she should be privy to—especially since he was not lucid. With the way he was going, he was going to spew all his private thoughts to a stranger who he thought was his missing mother.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Merida yanked her fist back and socked him straight in the head. Hiccup slumped back into unconsciousness, dreaming of his long-lost mother and all the things he wanted to tell her.

* * *

There you go! Please let me know what you guys think!

Replies to Reviews:

Jenchen.H - oh I didn't even know about thistle! That's a good point. And thank you for reviewing even if you don't like Mericcup.


End file.
